Jeremy Millson
Jeremy Millson is a traveler, often lost in his own head with no direction really. He is a psychic, his abilities lie in psychometry. With objects, and sometimes people, he touches he can tell their past and their future in blinding flashes that he often can't control. It doesn't happen every time he touches something and he is just learning to concentrate and make it happen when he needs to. Background His mother always described him as 'spirited' while his grandmother called him 'touched.' His father often had little patience with his son and for the most part was a presence that was there, but not really interactive. His life was normal, two parents, grandparents and other extended family lived near by. School wasn't easy for him because of what his mother delicately called his 'mood swings' but he managed to graduate high school. With no interest in college, he decided to travel the United States because he had seen that in a movie once and it looked fun. He worked dead end jobs, slept in parks and train stations and kept a diary of the whole experience. He submitted it to an underground newspaper which paid him pretty decently for it, running it as a serial. He used the money to keep traveling. His 'mood swings' were still there, and weren't getting any better. He was self medicating with alcohol which wasn't really working and instead led to a bar fight. He could say he won the fight, but he ended up in jail and that's not really winning, is it? Being in a closed space with strangers in the mood he was in wasn't helpful and he had a complete breakdown. In his twenties, living independently for years, and they still called his mother. His mother, on the advice of the district attorney's office, had him committed and he was taken back home and placed in a mental hospital where he was diagnosed as bipolar. He was resistant to taking meds, even as his moods swung even more wildly due to everything. In the end, he was declared incompetent and his mother signed the papers, giving permission for electroshock therapy to treat his depression that had his physicians fearing for his life. After two treatments, he was foggy with some short term memory loss but stable. His doctors judged him as more reasonable and compliant as he took his medications and participated in unit life. Then the extraordinary started to happen. Flashes of images that didn't belong to him began to happen when he touched an object, or a person, and once his food. They were random, and didn't always happen and for the most part he ignored them. Until the things he had seen began to happen. It was like he could see the future. So as he handled linen as part of his chores he began to pay attention. After a few weeks, and a lot of deception when it came to taking his medication, he had figured out how to leave the hospital. Taking advantage of shift change, lessened observation because he was doing so 'well,' and good old fashioned sneakiness, he waited until shift change coincided with laundry delivery and escaped from the mental hospital. The present He was back on the road again, even more low key than before. He called his mom once to tell her he was okay, and she promptly told him he was dangerous (though he doesn't think so). His mother demanded he turn himself in (turned out the police wanted him, him leaving the hospital voided the deal his mother had made with the district attorney) and he refused. He hung up on his mother and continued on his journey until he fell asleep in an airport lounge one day, and woke up some place completely different. He's still bipolar, now he's a psychic and more lost than he had ever been.